


One Door Closes - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23089">One Door Closes</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Door Closes - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[One Door Closes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23089)**


End file.
